


Empty Promises and Forgotten Dreams

by WhiskyInMind (MomentsLost)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsLost/pseuds/WhiskyInMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised he could get her off, perhaps not the best choice of words...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Promises and Forgotten Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the episode **Five By Five**

It's just sex. It doesn't mean anything.

Lindsey tries to keep that idea - that mantra - at the front of his thoughts as she traces a route down his body with her tongue, teasing him with her intentions.

He aches to reach for her but something - some inner common sense - stops him, and sensing his hesitation she lunges like a cat with her prey in sight. Engulfing him, licking, sucking and oh. my. god. dragging her teeth lightly against his skin until he can't take it anymore and dammit he's supposed to be in control here he's supposed to the be the one telling _her_ what to do and all he can think right now is _fuckyeahjustlikethatdoitagain..._

Lindsey's world crashes down and all he knows is those dark sheilded eyes staring into his, those crimson painted lips engulfing him, those delicate ( _but strong, don't forget that she could crush you in a heartbeat_ ) hands on his hips, his waist, his chest, his..

He blinks, she's stopped... she's...  
She's kissing him. Her lips are on his and that's something he's not allowed since...  
He won't let himself think about that. The Senior Partners have ways of finding this crap out and while there's a lot of things he will give the Senior Partners, he won't give them this...

But her kiss, although she tastes of whiskey and Marlboros, makes him think of hayfields and apple cider.

 _**NO!!** _

He pulls back. Sees the confusion in her eyes, feels the ache in his groin.

He tries to tell her it's not her, it's him.

He knows it sounds trite.

He can't explain.

Her eyes blaze in anger and he knows she could kill him in a heartbeat. He tries not to move, not to blink.

He blinks.

He knows at that moment that he's dead. She's broken. More broken than he can ever understand, but enough that he can see.

He drops his head, eyes closed. Ready to face whatever comes.

He hears the office door open, he lifts his head in shock.

"Looks like you can't get me off then," she says, as she walks out. "Or at least, not yet."

She winks.

She closes the door behind her.

He's not dead.

Maybe there is a future for him. Maybe he will live.

But that's a big maybe.

And somehow, he knows she'll be back. He still has to get her off.


End file.
